


freeze - gelé

by Ikol1312



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, episode 18, freeze - Freeform, sorry it's in french
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol1312/pseuds/Ikol1312





	freeze - gelé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagari_Leha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/gifts).

04/10

Tuesday poussa un adorable éternuement.

-Tiens, fit Carole en souriant tendrement.

Elle lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud. Son amie la remercia et toutes les deux burent en silence.

Depuis l'explosion de l'usine météo, la température de Mars avait terriblement baissé et les deux amies s'étaient réfugiées chez elles pour fuir le froid intense avec Gus et Roddy. Il neigeait, ce qui était exceptionnel sur la planète rouge.

Tremblantes de froid, elles tentaient de se réchauffer avec l'aide de couvertures, d'habits chauds, de chocolats et de gros câlins. Carole appréciait particulièrement ces derniers, surtout quand ils impliquaient Tuesday et elle.

La pianiste observa tranquillement la pièce. Gus et Roddy discutaient d'une vidéo vue sur Internet et Tuesday fredonnait doucement l'air de leur dernière chanson. Le moment était calme, doux, et elle voulait qu'il dure éternellement.

Mais une question ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit.

-Tuesday ? osa-t-elle finalement.

Son amie se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Oui ?

-Dis... tu crois vraiment à ce qu'ils disent sur l'explosion ?

L'air inquiet qu'elle tentait de refouler ne semblait pas avoir totalement disparu de son visage car l'expression de Tuesday s'assombrit.

-Je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis.

Carole soupira. Elle se doutait de ça.

-J'espère simplement que cela ne va pas attiser la haine, dit-elle en souriant à Tuesday.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête. Elles se firent un câlin pour se réchauffer.

-Tu sais... commença Tuesday, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je suis heureuse qu'on puisse écrire cette histoire ensemble.

-Moi aussi, avoua Carole, cachée sous la couverture.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Carole.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle remerciait la présence du drap entre son visage et son amie, car elle rougissait vraiment fort.

Une douce sensation de bien-être s'emparait de tout son corps. Comme réponse, elle se blottit simplement plus près de Tuesday.


End file.
